The Amazing Spiderman (Gay Themed) Part 1
by ryman0328
Summary: This is a Gay Themed Spiderman series.


Peter Parker was just like any other 17 year old. Except for the fact that he fights crime, is gay and still manages to have an "A" average at the end of the day. But, he has amazing friends, an exhilarating job and a supportive family. Since being bitten by a radioactive spider, his life has never been the same. His parents were killed by his Mentor, Dr. Connors, he gave Connors an equation to make him The Lizard and he almost lost his best friends. Every day, his life is always unpredictable. Today, Peter has a very important presentation with his best friend, Glenn Stacy. Glenn Stacy wakes up at his family's apartment to the sound of his father's voice standing above him.

"Wake up, Glenn….. We are all waiting for you. Today is a special day," said George Stacy

"Give me 5 more minutes, Dad." said, Glenn

It is also important to note that today is Glenn and his twin sister, Gwen's, 17th birthday. One sad fact about Glenn would be that Glenn's dad is homophobic and is clueless to Glenn's unrequited feelings for Peter. George Stacy is the Chief of the Police Department in New York City. Peter is safely sleeping in his respective residence with his Aunt May, who comes into his room with important news.

"Peter, today is Glenn & Gwen's birthday. What did you get them?" said Aunt May.

"Aunt May, I got Gwen a framed picture of us from a few years ago and I got my friend Glenn tickets to a screening of Silver Linings Playbook at the Angelika Film Center for tonight. I think he'll love it," said Peter

Peter put his glasses on and got ready for school. He decided to wear his red sweater, Navy Blue Levi's, and Black Vans. He then skated to school. Glenn finally woke up and went downstairs to find his entire family waiting on him. Glenn and Gwen wished each other a happy birthday.

"What are you wearing Glenn…?" Said George Stacy

"Clothes, Dad…. It's my Birthday," Glenn replied.

"Son, you are right...but...never mind."

Glenn was in J. Crew short shorts, a Nautical inspired sweater, knee high socks, and his gorgeous White Toms. His mom had a Ray Ban case for him in her hands.

"Mom, thank you so much."

"Glenn, you deserve these. We are so proud of what you've done with your life."

They were red and matched with his outfit, which made him very happy. Glenn & Gwen kissed their Mom and Dad goodbye and headed off to school. They arrived at school were they caught up with Harry Osbourne and a new student, Marcus James (M.J.) Watson. Peter also arrives in time.

"Gwen, here's your gift," said Peter

"Peter, this frame is so cute, thank you." Gwen replied.

"Glenn, this is for you."

"Peter, movie tickets? Really?" replied Glenn.

"Glenn, open the envelope," added Peter.

"Peter, its a screening of Silver Linings Playbook for just you and me tonight….This is amazing."

"Don't thank me yet. We have a presentation in 30 minutes."

"Did you bring the project, Peter?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Alright, so Peter this is Marcus James Watson, he is new to New York City. I am showing him around today," said Harry Osbourne.

"Hey, everyone. It's nice to meet you all." said, M.J.

"Hey, M.J. what's your first class?" said, Peter

"Biology with Dr. Jenkins."

"That's where all of us are going."

"Peter, if I am showing him around, wouldn't he be coming with us? Why did you ask him that then?" said Harry

"Oops, I don't know Harry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

To Peter, M.J. was the most attractive black man he had ever seen in his life. His piercing brown eyes, his laid back attitude. It triggered an immediate response in Peter, although he has had feeling for Glenn for a long time. He really couldn't express those feelings for him in the past or currently. It was as if he had another mask on. Peter and the rest of the crew headed off to Dr. Jenkins class. Peter & Glenn were first up to present a project on Thomas Edison's life."

"Hello Class, Peter & I had the amazing task of researching the life of Thomas Edison ."

"Glenn, while I prepare the slideshow, tell the class about the early beginnings of Thomas Edison."

Peter & Glenn present for another 5 minutes or so. Dr. Jenkins seemed intrigued the entire time; their class however was not entertained. M.J. sat in his chair and stared at Peter while he was presenting. At times during the presentation, Peter was completely distracted. When the presentation finished, they went to see Dr. Jenkins because he was eager to give the boys their grade.

"Peter & Glenn, you guys manage to always knock my socks off with these elaborate presentations. You guys, yet again, get an A+," said Dr. Jenkins

"Dr Jenkins, Peter and I are honored. We are after all "the dynamic duo" haha."

Peter and Glenn leave class. M.J., Gwen and Harry have a conversation about Peter but nothing is heard beside "NO and YES." coming out of Gwen's mouth directed towards M.J. Flash Thompson and the Basketball Team see Peter & Glenn just talking and decides to harass them.

"Hey faggots, why don't you two go f*** in the closet where you came out of," said Flash.

"Only if you join us," said Glenn.

"Flash, it's Glenn Birthday today. Can't you be nice for one day? Is it that hard?"

"Parker, you and your butt buddy need to stay out of my way."

"Seriously, it's my Birthday, Flash."

Glenn and Peter leave and go to an abandoned classroom.

"Peter, you know he is provoking you."

"We all know he likes boys…"

"I know but it should be his choice to come out, not ours."

"I'll see you at 7pm? I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Yeah, just know that I care about you a lot."

"Glenn, I know. We are best friends after all."

Glenn says goodbye to Peter. Gwen yells for Glenn and he runs away. Peter decides to skate home so he can possibly talk to Aunt May. Glenn catches up to Gwen.

"Glenn, M.J. is gay….."

"What makes you say that.."

"He asked Harry and I, if Peter was Gay and single."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he is not gay, which is true, and yes that he is single."

"Let's go home, Gwen. It's going to take me at least 2 hours to get ready for tonight."

Peter finds Aunt May before her shift and says he needs to talk to her.

"Aunt May, I need your advice."

"Peter, you don't have to ask. Sit down dear."

"How do show someone that you like them?"

"Peter, is this someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Peter, if this is who I think it is. Just be honest and open with them. Let them know how you feel. There is nothing to be afraid of. You have to try though."

Peter hugs Aunt May and goes to his room to get ready. Peter gets a police alert while he is changing...

To be continued


End file.
